Over The Edge
by SkyBlade44
Summary: His servos twitched and he bit his lip as his soft yellow optic rested on that perfect and sinful aft of knockouts. This had been the second time that k.o had dragged him the the cliffs edge to watch cars pass by.
1. Chapter 1

Alrite so this is my first transformers prime fanfic. Please give comments you have or critique it helps a lot. This is a KOxBD fanfic. Enjoy:3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime and or it's characters.

His servos twitched and he bit his lip as his soft yellow optic rested on that perfect and sinful aft of knockouts. This had been the second time that k.o had dragged him along to look over the cliffs high edge at cars as they passed by. He could identify each one as it did so, and grew excited as he saw the occasional sports car speed past. But none of this bothered him, it was...it was just the way the doctor looked while watching. Servos gripping the edge, chest to the floor, on his knees, legs spread graciously, and aft in the air. Oh breakdown was a mech with a lot of self control but the sight that lay before him pushed him almost past his limits. This time was harder than last time, his optic was practically glued to that damn medic. Examining every curve, every dip, every crease. His face plates grew hot and he could feel other places heat up as well. Frag. Knockouts hips swayed a bit and breakdown had to fight the urge to grab him and pin him to the floor. Struggling to keep his cooling fans from kicking on, he sat back.

"Doc. I'm gonna offline for awhile alright" he spoke to KO

"Hmm, oh ok yeah whatever" KO muttered distracted as another car passed, Breakdown smiled, leaning against a boulder he shut off his optics and fell into a light recharge.

~30 minuets later~

Knockout swayed his hips in anticipation he hadn't seen a decent vehicle all day. And to make matters worse his partner fell asleep, who was he suppose to talk to. KO turned his attention back to the road and raised his eyebrows as a vehicle the same model as breakdowns caught his vision. His motions stopped, and he looked closer. It was exactly like breakdowns but different paint. Normally he would only take interest in the sport cars that passed, vehicles with speed,but the fact that this looked like breakdown, how breakdown was right behind him sparked a twinge of heat deep within his port. He had taken a liking to his partner, more of a liking than he thought he would. And the more he thought on this the more the heat would grow. He tried to shake the thoughts away and focus on the cars below him. Untill he felt something trail down the inside of his thigh. A servo reached back and touched where the sensation was felt, pullin it back to him he found his servo tips covered in light blue lubricant. His own lubricant.

"Oh frag" he whispered optics widening. How had he gotten so turned on by just the thought of his partner and the sight of a model similar to the blue mech. There was no way he could hide this, he didn't carry a rag around. A stirring of noise made him freeze, Breakdown was coming back online. He scraped away the lubricant as best he could and regained his composure just as the familiar yellow optic flickered online, he stretched and yawned.

"Hey doc how long was I out?" Breakdown asked still leaning against the bolder he had fallen asleep against.

"Eh..bout 40 minuets" KO said bluntly not wanting any detection of arousal in is vocalizer. But What if breakdown caught him!? It would be so embarrassing! So...so hot! Primus ko screamed in his head,as he forcefully kept his interfacing panel from popping open and he tried to suppress a shudder that went thru him as he thought of all the dirty things that could've happen if he had let it. But the shudder did not go un noticed by the blue mech. Nor did the quater size drop of blue on the ground between the doctors beautiful legs. Breakdowns face plates heated up yet again, he bit his bottom lip. Damn knockout what have you been doing he asked himself. His fingers twitched and he sat up.

Has he noticed? Am I safe? KO kept eyes focused on the road not noticing as breakdown drew closer. He saw flashy sports car fly down the road and lost some concentration. Breakdown witnessed himself as a bead of blue lubrication formed from kos port panel and slide down. That's it! The thin line of sheer will breakdown was holding onto had snapped in half. His hands gripped the doctors thighs and his glossa flicked out catching the bead before it fell, then he dragged it against kos port panel earning a delicious moan of surprise. KO's fans roared to life. 


	2. Chapter 2

"B-Breakdown!" Knockout yelped out as he reached back a hand to push his partner away only to bring it back and grip the edge if the cliff. Breakdown licked the panel vigorously one his hands went to stroke KO's spike panel. The red mech had optics wide, and servos digging into the rock beneath him as he once again let out a moan. Suddenly in one motion he was on his back, and if this was any other instance he would have pitched a fit at having his paint scratched by the rough ground under him, but he watched between trembling leg as breakdown slid his glossa over his spike panel. His optics locking with the doctors.

"Open."

It wasn't a whisper or a plea, it was a command,spoken in a husky, wanting tone. With a click the panel slid away,reviling knockout's throbbing needy spike. Lube beaded at the tip and slid down it agonizingly slow. His vocalizer hitched as breakdown slid glossa along the underside, from base to tip.

"A-Ah" ko mewled from the sensation.

Breakdown smiled and keepin his optics locked with the docs he swirled his glossa around the tip of knockout before slowly swallowing down the whole spike. Knockout slapped a hand over his mouth to keep in a loud moan, and his hips bucked upwards. Breakdown gripped his hips and pinned them to the ground, he started to bob his head slowly, tantalizingly slow, from tip to base and back again. He wouldn't go faster unless KO wanted it, unless he begged.

"B-breakdown" ko said in a groan "f-faster...g-go faster"

Breakdown purred at the plea and closing his optics he slowly began to pick up speed, bobbing harder and faster.

"AH BREAKDOWN" ko moaned loudly, his servos gripping the top of breakdowns helm. The blue mech let go of his hips and knockout began thrusting into breakdowns bobs, fucking his mouth. And oh how breakdown loved it, his cries of his partners pleasure filling his audios. He tapped on the leaking port panel, and just like that it clicked open. Teasingly he traced the opening with a servo tip, smiling as knockout drew in an uneven breath. Slowly, right off he slid two of his blunt, thick fingers deeply into that hot, wet port of Knockouts. He watched with greedy optics as the doctor moaned his name oh so sweetly,and spread his legs wider. Breakdown purred and scissored the two digits, stretching the valve to accommodate something much larger. The blue mechs fans roared loudly and he let go of KO's spike with a loud audible pop.

B-Breakdown " Knockout whimpered

Breakdown looked at the quivering mess that lay before him "yes Knockout" he said bringing his face closer to the medics. K.O looked at breakdown with darkened glazed over optics, his faceplates were burning beyond belief.

"Frag me" he said closing the distance between them, placing a kiss aggressively on surprised Breakdowns lips. Oh knockout, breakdown returned the kiss glossa probing closed lips, which parted allowing the two mechs to tangle each others glossa , fighting for dominance. Breakdowns spike plate slid away reviling his thick spike, he positioned himself, tip barley touching the valve. K.O whined and wiggled his hips downwards wanting his new lover in him badly. Breakdown happily obliged and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt. And both of them groaned in desirable pleasure.

Breakdown pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed back in, lightly brushing sensitive pleasure nodes. The red mech wrapped his legs around breakdowns, and breakdown grasped his K.O's hips in his hands. Locking optics he started a slow steady pace. And oh primus was he in heaven. The tightness around his spike was almost unbearable, pulses of electricity ran thru the both of them. He picked up the pace thrusting into knockout hard and fast, in and out.

"A-Ah Primus Yes!" Screamed Knockout in ecstasy . "H-harder break, I want more!"

Breakdown and knockout both moaned loudly as the pace became brutal. The echo of slamming metal could probably be heard from a mile away. Knockouts back arched up off the floor and he screamed again, as breakdown pounded into deep sensitive nodes. He was close, as was breakdown. Their fans squeaked occasionally, from behind overworked. Breakdown wrapped his hand around KO's spike and pumped at the same pace he was thrusting at. All of it was too much, the red Mech couldn't take it anymore. Crying out breakdown name in pure pleasure he overloaded hard, transfluid splashed his stomach and all over breakdown hand. The blue mech thrust a couple more times before he also overloaded, shooting transfluid into K.O's valve.

After a few minuets the mechs systems rebooted and they both came back online. Breakdown slowly pulled out and closed his spike cover, he did the same for both K.O's panels. Then he pulled the red mech into his arms, kissing him softly and smiled as he got an eager kiss back.

"I love you, breakdown" the medic shyly whispered and breakdown almost screeched in delightful happiness.

"I love you too, Knockout" he hugged the medic closer to him and purred as he nuzzled his helm. knockout chuckled.

"How exactly are we to get on the ship with no one seeing us." He smiled and breakdown laughed.

"I didn't think that far" he smiled back.  
And so breakdown and knockout sneaked back on the ship, both scratched up, and covered in dry sticky transfluid. But that doesn't mean they weren't seen by a numerous amount of others. Not to mention their leader who said not a word as he turned and walked away in the direction he had came from. Ah yes. They made it to the med bay soon enough and both washed down, then made their way to knockouts quarters where they both fell into deep recharge in each others arms

~*END*~

Please review, they help a lot. Thank you :3 


End file.
